Magia Kina
by Mangha
Summary: Walentynki w domu Blacków. W jaki sposób, w ciągu jednego dnia, mogą zmienić się relacje tego zaaranżowanego małżeństwa? I jak przyczynią się do tego mugole? Miniaturka pisana na konkurs.


**To najdłuższy one-shot jaki kiedykolwiek napisałam. Rzadko zdarza mi sie przekroczyć granicę trzech tysięcy słów, a tutaj 4112! Napisany na konkurs Walentynkowy (oranizowany przez fanpage na fb, Saga Rowling Dobiegła Końca, Ale, Pozostało Nam Fanfiction i Kochać Jak Snape Lily), zdobył pierwsze miejsce. Teraz chciałabym zaprezentować go wam i usłyszeć wasze opinie.**

**Opowiadanke wyszło ani to smutne ani wesołe, takie słodko-gorzkie. Mam nadzieję, że przypadnie do gustu.**

**To by było na tyle.**

* * *

**Magia kina**

* * *

- Halo, wróciłem! - krzyknął otwierając drzwi przy Grimmauld Place nr 12. Nikt nie odpowiada. Zrezygnowany zdjął kurtę i zawiesił w szafie.

- Gdzie jesteś? - zapytuje w próżnię. Jego dobry humor powoli zaczynał go opuszczać. Wyszedł z przedpokoju kierując się do salonu. Tam właśnie ją zastał, siedziała w fotelu pogrążona w lekturze.

- Kochanie, wiesz jaki dziś dzień? - zaczął lekko i nieśmiało, uśmiechając się do kobiety siedzącej na przeciwko. Brunetka nawet nie odwróciła wzroku od czytanej książki, wydawała się go nawet nie słyszeć.

- Masz na myśli datę? - zapytała, wreszcie, udając słodycz i niewiedzę. Mężczyzna westchnął zirytowany. Doskonale wiedziała co miał na myśli.

- Może być.

Kobieta odłożyła trzymaną książkę i wyprostowała się w fotelu. Mężczyzna wzdrygnął się. Na prawdę tego nie rozumiał. Przecież to jego żona. Nie może bać się własnej żony!

- Dobrze, więc tak, dziś jest 14 lutego 1959 roku. Co w związku z tym? - zapytała unosząc brwi. On w duchu policzył do dziesięciu by się uspokoić. Co za okropna rozmowa. Będzie się potem musiał na kimś wyżyć. Może akurat napatoczy się jakiś skrzat?

- Zapewne wiesz co w takim razie obchodzimy? - Bardzo się starał opanować głos, ale było w nim słychać irytację, trochę zrezygnowania, lecz przede wszystkim gorycz. Czy ona zawsze musi go tak traktować?

Skinęła głową z zamyśleniem, a on już myślał, że obejdzie się bez dalszych przejść. Nadzieja matką głupich.

- Masz na myśli Dzień Chorych na Padaczkę*? - Na jej ustach uformował się mały uśmieszek. Kiedy uśmiechała się wydawała się być całkiem ładna. Szkoda, że robiła to tak rzadko. Szkoda, że kiedy to robiła on zawsze był na tyle zdenerwowany i zauważał to tylko ułamkiem świadomości. Tak było i tym razem. Nie mógł zauważyć błysku rozbawienia w jej oczach, nie, nie kiedy cały trząsł się ze złości.

- Nie, mam na myśli Walentynki, Dzień Zakochanych! - _Opanuj się, nie daj się ponieść emocjom_, tylko to powtarzał.

- Ach. - Popatrzyła na niego z politowaniem. - W takim razie powtórzę moje pytanie, co w związku z tym?

_Wdech, wydech._ Po kilku latach małżeństwa miał coraz większą wprawę w panowaniu nad złością. Ale ona zawsze potrafiła znaleźć coś co doprowadzało go do furii.

- Z tej okazji, ponieważ jesteśmy małżeństwem, chciałbym żebyśmy wyszli gdzieś. Co powiesz na romantyczną kolację? - starał się wyglądać na pewnego siebie. Uśmiechnął się też czarująco, ale wiedział, że na nią to nie zadziała. Zawsze była tak przeraźliwie obojętna, nic sobie nie robiła z jego starań. Rozumiał jej staniwisko, złość chłód i obojętność, ale nie oznaczało też, że musiał je akceptować. Nie, nie potrafił.

- Dzień Zakochanych. No właśnie, Zakochanych, nie Małżeństw - podkresliła. Potem popatrzyła na niego ostro. - Orionie, w takim razie, sądzisz, że kiedykolwiek byliśmy w sobie zakochani?

Głośny trzask. O nie, to jego pięść z impetem uderzyła w ławę. Skrzat niosący mu herbatę podskoczył ze strachu i wylał zawartość filiżanek na dywan. Skarcił go wzrokiem, a tamten wycofał się szybko z pokoju. Och, jeśli nie uda mu się przekonać Walburgę to chociaż wyżyje się na tym durnym stworzeniu. Potem skierował swoje spojrzenie z powrotem na żonę. Nie, nie podda się, jeszcze nie teraz.

- Wiesz przecież, że ja też nie chciałem tego małżeństwa - warknął, a dla podkreślenia swoich słów, mimo że pięść bolała go niemiłosiernie, uderzył jeszcze raz w stół. - Ale powinnaś docenić moje starania. Nie jesteśmy pierwszym zaaranżowanym małżeństwem i nie ostatnim, a ty nie musisz winić mnie o wszystko. Może starajmy się żyć jak cywilizowani ludzie?! Prawdopodobnie będziemy musieli żyć ze sobą do końca naszego życia i, jak bardzo to by ci się nie podobało, nie zmienisz tego! - Był bardzo zdziwiony, że dał radę to z siebie wykrztusić. Ale czuł się taki oczyszczony, kiedy wreszcie wykrzyczał jej to w twarz.

Wyglądała na wstrząśniętą tym co powiedział. Zamarła, zdziwiona wpatrywała się wi jego twarz. Zrozumiała?

Siedzieli w milczeniu. A ona cały czas się w jego wpatrywała. Miała śliczne brązowe, lekko wyłupiaste oczy i teraz, po raz pierwszy, to zauważył. To było przerażające. Była jego żoną! Ale dopiero teraz mógł to zauważyć. I po prostu podziwiać. Jej twarzy nie zniekształcały żadne nieprzyjemne emocje, żadnej złości, zgryźliwości czy... czegoś równie nieprzyjemnego.

- Dobrze, mogę spróbować - powiedziała cicho. - Tak, wyżywanie się na tobie nie jest rozwiązaniem. To nie twoja wina, że nikt nie liczy się z moim zdaniem i...

- Starczy - przerwał jej delikatnie. Wzięła głęboki oddech aby coś odpowiedzieć, ale powstrzymała się. - W takim razie wybieramy się gdzieś?

- Powinieneś mieć to zaplanowane. - Uśmiechnęła się gorzko. - Daj mi chwileczkę, zmienię strój na coś odpowiedniejszego, a ty w tym czasie wymyślisz coś. - Poderwała się z fotela i szybkim krokiem wyszła z pokoju biegnąc po schodach, zupełnie jak młoda dziewczyna. Orion stał przez chwilę i wpatrywał się oniemiały w drzwi, przez które przeszła.

Kiedy ona tak odmłodniała? Była trzydziestoczteroletnią kobietą, dojrzałą i, jak wielokrotnie powtarzała, stateczną, a nie jakąś entuzjastyczną trzpiotką. A teraz? Z jaką gracją i radością w ruchach wstała i... Czy ktoś mu nie podmienił żony? A może to jego wybuch tak wszystko ułatwił? Dlaczego, w takim razie, był tak głupi i dławił w sobie latami wszystkie negatywne emocje, zamiast wcześniej wykrzyczeć jej to wszystko w twarz? Ile to by ułatwiło...

Och, zaraz muszą się przecież gdzieś wybrać, prawdę mówiąc nie miał wcześniej żadnego konkretnego planu, nie spodziewał się, że uda się wreszcie z nią pojednać. Ale to nie powinno być problemem, był w końcu szanowanym Blackiem, w każdej restauracji znalazłby się stolik specjalnie dla nich, a jeśli by nie byłoby żadnego wolnego wyprosiliby gości, byleby wielce szanowny pan mógł u nich spożyć kolację.

- Więc gdzie się wybierzemy? - jej głos zaskoczył go w rozmyślaniach.

Tym razem powoli schodziła po schodach, jakby specjalnie chciała zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Ale dlaczego? Coś powinno skupić jego uwagę... Ach, strój! Nigdy specjalnie nie zwracał uwagę na ubiór u kobiet, możliwe, że był w takim razie stereotypowym gruboskórnym mężczyzną, ale w tym przypadku wydobył z siebie odgłos zachwytu. A było się czym zachwycać.

Walburga nie była naturalnie ładna, niestety los poskąpił jej daru urody, Orion nawet w swoich myślach nie próbował się oszukiwać. Nie jemu było oceniać piękność ludzi, ale ona była całkiem... przeciętna. I zwykle nic z tym nie robiła. Ubierała się również przeciętnie, zachowywała się przeciętnie, tylko rozmowy z nią mogły być ciekawe, kiedy nie było się ofiarą jej drwin i kiedy cięty język nie był skierowany przeciwko tobie.

Teraz jednak, nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem, wyładniała. I nie była do sprawka magii, w rzeczywistości, jeśli nie było się metamorfomagiem, zmienianie wyglądu magią dawało mierne skutki, ponieważ powielało się pewne schematy. Nie, tym razem to co innego. Ale po co miał w to wnikać? Była teraz piękna i już.

Miała zgrabną sukienkę do kolan utrzymaną w ciemnej tonacji, raczej czerń (chociaż kobieta mogłaby się spierać, twierdząc, że to ciemny granat), z dodatkami w postaci małej błyszczącej biżuterii. Na ręce ubrała długie rękawiczki do łokci, możliwe, że zrobione z jedwabiu lub innego drogiego i delikatnego materiału; podkreślały jej drobne dłonie, które zazwyczaj nie były jej atutem. Ładne buty zapięte przy kostce na równie małych stopach. Pasek owinięty wokół jej talii, sprawiając złudzenie niesamowitego wcięcia (z tego co kiedyś podsłuchał u znajomych była to tak zwana "talia osy", bardzo teraz modna. Tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało. Nie mógł dowiedzieć się tego od Walnurgi gdyż ich rozmowy zazwyczaj ograniczały się do grzecznościowej wymiany pozdrowień.) I to właściwie tyle. Ale czy nie powiedział ktoś kiedyś, że klucz tkwi w prostocie? Tym razem tak właśnie było.

Odchrząknęła. Och, no tak. Wyjście.

- Kochanie, wyglądasz przepięknie. - Jak mógł się zdobyć tylko na taki banał? Żałosne.

- W takim razie, zapytam jeszcze raz, gdzie wychodzimy?

- Myślę, że restauracja "Amor" będzie najlepsza, dodatkowo dzisiaj wyprawiają tam bal dla czarodziei i myślę, że będzie to doskonała okazja...

- Czy choć dzisiaj nie moglibyśmy zrobić czegoś innego? Wybacz Orionie, ale to właśnie tam odbyło się nasze wesele, więc nie mam _przyjemnych _wspomnień związanych z tamtym miejscem - przerwała mu zanim mógł dokończyć.

No tak. On uznał to miejsce za idealne, właśnie dlatego, że wesele się tam odbyło, ale ona nigdy nie przyzwyczaiła się, prawda? Chociaż mógł ją zrozumieć, oprócz wesela, co rok odbywała się tam ich _oficjalna_ rocznica. Mnóstwo czysto krwistych z rodziny, stare arystokratyczne babsztyle i jego ciotka/teściowa, która na każdym kroku czyniła mu aluzje o tym, że powinien się postarać o wnuka dla niej, zanim dla Walburgi będzie _za_ _późno_. To że on był o cztery lata młodszy, nie oznaczało, że jego żona ma zaraz przechodzić menopauzę!

- Zatem, gdzie ty chciałabyś się udać? - zapytał bardzo uprzejmie, łagodząc swój ton głosu chociaż teraz ogarnęła go irytacja. On tu się stara!

- To do ciebie należy zaplanowanie wieczoru tak bym była zadowolona - odezwała się wyniośle, ale z małym _uśmieszkiem_ na ustach łagodzącym ton jej wypowiedzi.

Westchnął gniewnie. Arystokratyczne podejście. Dama zaszczyca swoim towarzystwem, dama oczekuje czegoś na poziomie. Eh...

Czy on miał wszystko po kolei w głowie? Jeszcze przed chwilą prawie tańczył z radości, a teraz się irytuje. Merlinie, co za wahania nastroju! Policzył w myślach do dziesięciu i uspokoił się. Nie może przecież liczyć na to, że po jednym czynie osobowość Walburgi diametralnie się zmieni. Nie ma szans. Powinien w takim razie cieszyć się, że doszli choć do częściowego porozumienia. _Zawsze może być gorzej!_

_- _Dobrze, mam pomysł, ale będzie niespodzianką - zastrzegł. Walburga wywróciła oczami zanim dodała:

- Niech będzie, jednak mam warunek, żadnych przyjęć i etykiety i tym podobnych. To ma być przyjemne, _kochanie. _- Po raz pierwszy tak go nazwała. Poczuł jak jego oczy rozszerzają się ze zdziwienia.

- Tak, oczywiście, zgadza się - zapewnił pośpiesznie. - W takim razie chodź. - Podał jej rękę, a ona z gracją położyła na niej swoją dłoń.

- Trzy, dwa, jeden - mruknął ostrzegawczo, po czym dało się słyszeć głośny trzask i dwie postaci zniknęły.

* * *

Pojawili się znowu w jakiejś małej, ale czystej uliczce. Przytrzymał Walburgę kiedy ta zachwiała się na nogach.

- Pokątna? Dlaczego?

- Nie sama Pokątna, lecz uliczka od niej odchodząca - wyjaśnił.

- Ma nadzieję, że to będzie coś lepszego niż ciastko w kawiarni - wymamrotała gniewnie.

- Nie, skąd, - szybko zaprzeczył, wymachując obronnie rękami - to rozrywka na poziomie, choć nietypowa.

- To gdzie idziemy?

- Tam.

Wskazał ręką na budynek, przy którym się pojawili. Co to było? Wyglądało dziwnie. Budynek miał sporą wystawę i wejście, choć na pewno nie mógł być sklepem. Był wystawny i udekorowany, przypominał trochę kawiarnię właśnie, lecz był na nią zbyt duży. Walburga z uwagą przyglądała się każdemu z szczegółów, wodziła wzrokiem tam i z powrotem. Największą uwagę przykuły zdjęcia, nie... plakaty zawieszone w oknach. Z każdą chwilą jej ciekawość rosła.

- Co to za miejsce? - W jej oczach czaiły się błyski zdradzające zaintrygowanie. - Wchodzimy? - dodała już bardziej niecierpliwie i nie czekając na niego ruszyła w stronę ich celu.

- _Kino? _- zdziwienie ogarnęło ją jeszcze bardziej kiedy przeczytała czerwony jarzący się napis. - Co to za nazwa? - pauza, po czym obejrzała się za siebie. - I czemu nie odpowiadasz, wiesz, że to niegrzeczne? - zwróciła mu uwagę. On tylko wybuchnął śmiechem. Zgromiła go wzrokiem, na co Orion, i nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale zaczął śmiać się jeszcze głośniej.

- Zachowuj się - wycedziła w końcu, kiedy przestał się śmiać.

- To nie ty chciałaś rzucić w diabły etykietę? - odpowiedział, jeszcze z pozostałościami rozbawienia na ustach. Ona znowu obdarzyła go spojrzeniem "Nie zachowuj się jak idiota", po czym odwróciła się.

- Owszem, ale z tego co pamiętam, nie wyraziłam się tak prostacko - odparła mu obrażonym tonem, na co on dostał ponownego ataku śmiechu. Zatrzymała się czekając na niego. Jeszcze chwilę się uspokajał.

- Dobrze. Wchodzimy?

- Wchodzimy - potwierdziła stanowczo, popychając skrzydło dużych szklanych drzwi.

W środku budynek również był zadbany, czysty, posadzka lśniła wypolerowana na błysk. Stało tam kilka foteli, mała kawiarenka i na końcu duży kontuar, przy którym stała znudzona czarownica w eleganckim uniformie, jednak na ich przyjście oczy jej się zaświeciły.

Walburga przystanęła. Jej mina zdawała się pytać "Co teraz?". Orion podszedł i z najpiękniejszym uśmiechem na jaki mógł się zdobyć zapytał:

- Jaki państwo mają repertuar?

- Och - dziewczyna nie mogła wydobyć z siebie głosu. - Na prawdę różne filmy. Co by państwo interesowało? - Rzuciła okiem na Walburgę. - Jakaś komedia romantyczna? Może "Niech wstanie słońce"? To ulotka. - Podała Orionowi kolorowy kawałek papieru.

- Niech będzie, ile płacę?

- Mam policzyć dwa bilety? - Machnęła różdżką i z małego pudełka wyskoczyły kolejne dwa kawałki papieru. - To będzie galeon i 15 sykli. - Wręczyła mu bilety a drugą dłonią uderzyła o mały dzwonek i nagle tuż obok nich pojawił się starszy niepozorny czarodziej.

- Zaprowadzę państwa do sali na film - powiedział, również z wielkim entuzjazmem. Kiedy odeszli od kontuaru Walburga już nie kryła zniecierpliwienia.

- Teraz wytłumaczysz mi czym jest kino i co to jest film - nakazała mu stanowczo.

Zamiast Oriona odpowiedział jej staruszek.

- Kino jest miejscem gdzie wyświetla się filmy - a na jej wyczekujący wyraz twarzy dodał: - Film za to, to ruchoma historia, składa się z ruchomych obrazów.

- Jak zdjęcia? - zapytała, teraz zaciekawiona, a jej twarz przypominała teraz twarz małego dziecka poznającego świat. Staruszek uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie.

- Tak, proszę pani, jednak tworzy baaardzo długą historię, trochę jak wspomnienia, ale można je oglądać na ekranie i tylko konkretne ujęcia. I też trochę jak teatr, ale bez aktorów grających na żywo.

- Ujęcie? Co to w takim r...

- Walburgo, dosyć - Orion uśmiechnął się przerywając jej pytanie. Jego żona wysłała mu mordercze spojrzenie za odezwanie się do niej tak _protekcjonalnym _tonem. - Zaraz sama zobaczysz.

- Ależ proszę, niech państwo pytają, wielu czarodziei nie wie nic na temat istnienia kina. U nas jest to dość nowa sztuka, a nasze kino jest pierwszym w Anglii - pochwalił się jeszcze na koniec.

W końcu doprowadził ich do wejścia do odpowiedniej sali, życzył miłego seansu informując, że zacznie się on za pięć minut. Zasiedli więc w wygodnych fotelach na przeciwko bardzo dużej białej płachty.

- Co to? - takie pytanie zabrzmiało u niej tak słodko, zdezorientowane spojrzenie dodało uroku.

- To jest właśnie ekran - cierpliwie tłumaczył. - Właśnie na nim wyświetlane są obrazy.

- Wyświetlane? W jaki sposób... - A potem jej czoło zmarszczyło się. - Skoro niewielu czarodziei wie o czymś takim jak _kino _to skąd ty miałbyś wiedzieć? - rzuciła jeszcze oskarżycielsko.

- Magia. A ja wiem wiele rzeczy - odpowiedział chełpliwie.

- Znowu odzywasz się do mnie takim tonem. Nie. Jestem. Dzieckiem. - akcentowała każde słowo. - Już ja mogłabym tak do ciebie mówić, pamiętam kiedy jeszcze chodziłeś w pieluchach.

Nie odpowiedział. Za to Walburga nie mogła powstrzymać się od zadania kolejnego pytania.

- Skoro za kilka minut ma się rozpocząć ten _film, _to dlaczego jesteśmy tylko my? - spostrzegawcza, zauważył w duchu.

- Err... Kino jak na razie nie cieszy się zbyt wielką popularnością.

- Czemu? - Popatrzyła na niego zainteresowana. - Powiedz mi - wyszeptała stanowczo kiedy zobaczyła jego minę.

- To... To wynalazek mugoli...

- Co?! - natychmiast poderwała się na nogi. - W takim razie wychodzę.

- Stój, zaczekaj! Spodoba ci się - przytrzymał ją podenerwowany. Musiał coś wymyśleć, żeby ją zatrzymać. - Na pewno. I wybrałem to miejsce dlatego, że stwierdziłem, - gorączkowo szukał jakiegoś argumentu - iż będzie tu w miarę kameralnie. I jest, czyż nie? Jesteśmy sami na tej sali.

Usiadła, prychając gniewnie.

- W takim razie nie wróżę kinu wielkiej przyszłości - odpowiedziała ponuro, ale pod nosem jeszcze ciągle mamrotała coś o mugolach.

Właśnie w tej chwili światła zgasły i za okienkiem w tylnej ścianie zaczął pracować projektor, na białym ekranie zaczęły wyświetlać się pierwsze ujęcia. Film się rozpoczął.

Nie był jakoś szczególnie niezwykły. Opowiadał o młodej niezdarnej czarownicy, która ma rozpocząć pracę w Ministerstwie. Niedoświadczona, natrafia same trudności w pracy i samodzielnym życiu, aż do czasu kiedy poznaje swoją miłość. Cały film był, w porównaniu do innych, które zdarzyło się Orionowi oglądać, trochę tandetny i schematyczny, ale na Walburdze musiał wywrzeć spore wrażenie, to było jej pierwsze spotkanie ze sztuką filmową. W półmroku mógł dostrzec, jak wraz z rozwojem akcji wyraz jej twarzy i postawa zmieniały się; najpierw cierpiętnicza mina i znudzona poza, potem w jej oczy wkradała się coraz większa ciekawość i pochylała się do przodu ze zniecierpliwieniem oczekując na dalszy rozwój akcji.

Nigdy nie wiedział żony aż tak zaintrygowanej i poczuł niemałą przyjemność, że to dzięki niemu tak się stało; cieszył się jej szczęściem.

Po niecałych dwóch godzinach czarownica znalazła to czego pragnęła i razem z ukochanym cieszyli się swoim szczęśliwym zakończeniem, światła zapaliły się, a na ekranie pojawiły się napisy. Orion wstał rozprostowując nogi podczas gdy Walburga oniemiała wpatrywała się w ekran. Od zakończenia akcji nie wykonała ani jednego ruchu.

- Więc mówisz, - zaczęła słabo - że to wymyślili mugole? - w jej głosie słychać było niedowierzanie. - Ale to niemożliwe! Mugole są głupi, a to jest zbyt... - zastygła szukając odpowiedniego słowa.

- Wiem, trudno w to uwierzyć, - na jego usta znów wypłynął ten uśmiech, kiedy musiał tłumaczyć coś Walburdze. To było tak niesamowite, to ona zawsze traktowała go jak dziecko, nie mógł nic na to poradzić, że teraz czuł wielką satysfakcję z tego, że to ona czegoś nie wie. Och, gdyby częściej tak było... - ja również nie dowierzałem w to, ale to prawda. Mugole mają wiele dobrych pomysłów, ale nie potrafią ich zrealizować. Z filmami tak samo. Ale chodź, którą to mamy godzinę? - Spojrzał na zegarek. - 20:25. Chcesz teraz zakończyć nasze wyjście?

Podał jej swoją dłoń, a ona chwyciła ją po chwili wahania. Pomógł jej wstać i razem wyszli z kina. W nim nic się nie zmieniło, nadal świeciło pustkami co o takiej porze wydawało się... straszne? Sterylne miejsce oświetlone sztucznym światłem i jedyną żywą duszą w okolicy była znudzona czarownica. Nie czuł się źle natychmiast stamtąd wychodząc.

- To gdzie teraz? - zapytała, uśmiechając się. Jej policzki zaróżowiły się na mrozie, a oczy świeciły nieznanym blaskiem.

- Znowu ja mam wybierać? Niech będzie. - Pociągnął ją za rękę w stronę głównej ulicy, nie chcąc ją puścić. Nie wyrywała się. Wręcz przeciwnie, mocniej ścisnęła jego dłoń.

Ruszyli w stronę świateł Pokątnej.

Skierowali do najbliższej małej kawiarenki. Ona również była puściutka, z najbliższych barów dochodziła tylko muzyka romantycznych ballad miłosnych i śmiech bawiących się tam ludzi.

Usiedli i zamówili po kawie. Z gramofonu leciała spokojnie kojąca muzyka.

- Więc - Walbugra nie mogła dłużej wstrzymywać swoją ciekawość - jak działa kino? Co sprawia, że obrazy się ruszają? Na zdjęciach jest to po prostu wywołanie w specjalnym eliksirze, tutaj to nie może tak działać... - mówiła w zamyśleniu.

- Magia, zwyczajna magia... Nie do końca wiem na czym to polega - mówił rozmarzonym głosem - w pewnym stopniu wykorzystane są wspomnienia, ale dzięki siedzeniu na fotelach jest to bardziej komfortowe niż obserwowanie wszystkiego w myślodsiewni. Dodatkowo - Orion starał się przypomnieć sobie wszystko co było mu wiadomo o czarodziejskim kinie - nie zależy to od dobrej pamięci osoby oglądającej sytuację i...

- Zgaduję, że to bardzo skomplikowane... - przerwała i uśmiechnęła się, bez złośliwości. Orion bez wahania odwzajemnił ten uśmiech.

I czemu wątpił w jakikolwiek sukces? Czasami cuda się zdarzają...

- Tak, masz rację - potwierdził.

- To czemu, w takim razie, mugole potrafią _robić _filmy? Mówiłeś, że to ich wynalazek. Jak? - Uniosła brwi z niedowierzaniem.

- Radzą sobie jakoś bez magii, prawda? To sprawia, że muszą się wysilić by ułatwić sobie życie, użyć własnej pomysłowości. Wiesz, że udało im się wymyślić w zeszłym stuleciu maszynę, która potrafi unieść się w powietrzu? Latać? Podczas gdy my od setek lat poruszamy się bez problemów na miotłach? Czy to nie jest niesamowite?

Myślał, że ta wiadomość ją zelektryzuje. Przeciwnie, jego żona spochmurniała, z jej twarzy zniknął przyjazny uśmiech. Chwilę wpatrywała się w niego, a atmosfera nagle stała się taka ciężka, że bał się odezwać; czekał aż ona sama przemówi.

- Skąd ty wiesz tyle na temat mugoli? - odezwała się w końcu, ostrym tonem. - Co to za fascynacja? Od kiedy stałeś się miłośnikiem mugoli? Orionie, to oni sprawiają, że musimy żyć w ukryciu, - zwracała się do niego jak do dziecka, pobłażliwie i groźnie jednocześnie - musimy uważać na to by się nie ujawnić, chronić ich, bo tak każe Ministerstwo, - ostatnie słowo aż ociekało pogardą - robić...

- Nie, nie, nie - przerwał jej gwałtownie. - Jednak głupotą byłoby niedocenianie wroga, nie sądzisz? - Jedynie podniosła pytająco brwi, jakby rozkazując - tłumacz. - Avada Kedavra jest szybka, ale tak samo pocisk wystrzelony z ich broni. Żyją w tym samym świecie co my, radzą sobie z podobnymi przeciwnościami losu, a nie mają magii. I mimo to, to oni dominują na tym świecie! Dlatego to mnie zastanawia, ale moje serce cały czas jest po stronie Czarnego Pana! - wykrzyknął kończąc swój wykład. Gdzieś tam z drugiej strony kawiarenki kelnerka pobladła i uciekła na zaplecze.

Czyli Walburga na prawdę tak to odebrała? Nie mogł w to uwierzyć. Nie to miał na myśli. On, miłośnik mugoli...? To śmieszne! Chociaż... Ciotka Cedrella też mówiła w ten sposób... I jak to się skończyło? Wyszła za Septimusa Weasleya, zrajcę krwi! Och... Dobrze powinien się inaczej zachowywać.

- Zdajesz sobię sprawę, że to zabrzmiało trochę melodramatycznie? "Moje serce cały czas jest po stronie Czarnego Pana!". Doprawdy, Orionie... - Na jej twarz znów powróciło szyderstwo, ten uśmiech jaki mu wysłała nie był ani trochę przyjemny. - I co, poznajesz wroga poprzez chodzenie do kina i oglądanie filmów. Bardzo dobra metoda. - Ton jej głosu był pełen kpiny.

- A czemu nie? - _Spokój, nie psuj sobie wieczoru, nie daj ponieść się emocjom! _- Czemu mielibyśmy nie przejąć _przydatne_ i _przyjemne _wynalazki mugoli? Zawsze tak było. Zwycięzca bierze wszystko... - urwał, bo do głowy wpadł mu świetny argument. - Nie powiesz chyba, że film, na którym byliśmy, ci się nie podobał? - zakończył swój monolog zaczepnie. Nie odezwała się, zamiast tego spiorunowała go wzrokiem.

Uśmiechnął się zadowolony. Role się zamieniły.

Miłośnik mugoli... Takiego oskarżenia nie przepuści, nawet własnej żonie.

- Owszem, podobał się, - wycedziła w końcu - ale nadal nie rozumiem w jaki sposób to działa. I byłabym bardzo szczęśliwa gdybyś mi to wytłumaczył. Przecież to nie możliwe, ruszające się obrazy! Muszą używać do tego magii! - warknęła rozdrażniona.

- Nie, nie muszą, to całkiem prosta iluzja optyczna. Kiedyś ktoś mi to wytłumaczył... Na takiej taśmie - Wyjął z marynarki różdżkę, wymamrotał jakieś zaklęcie, po czym zaczął rysować nią na serwetce taśmę i dzielić ją na klatki - są wydzielone te kwadraciki, o tu. Są nasmarowane chemikaliami... mugolskimi odpowiednikami eliksirów - dodał widząc zdziwiony wyraz twarzy żony. - Kiedy światło pada...

- Orionie, aż tak mnie to nie interesuje - przerwała mu stanowczo swoim delikatnym głosem. - Wytłumacz to prosto i przystępnie, nie obchodzi mnie jak jest zrobiona taśma i w jaki sposób to wszystko powstaje. Pytanie brzmiało: "Jak ich obrazy się ruszają?". Cały czas na nie nie odpowiedziałeś - zniżyła głos do szeptu.

W co ona gra? To go lekko zaniepokoiło, nigdy się tak nie zachowywała, tak... tak... _zmysłowo._

Przełknął głośno ślinę.

- Więc, - zaczął niezręcznie - na tych kwadracikach pojawiają się obrazy. Taka taśma jest bardzo długa i eee... - Znowu go stresowała! Ale kiedy wziął głęboki oddech dla odzyskania pewności zauważył, że słucha go z zainteresowaniem. Spokojniejszy kontynuował: - Wkłada się ją do takiej maszyny - projektora - i on bardzo szybko przewija te zdjęcia. Nasze oko nie jest doskonałe i dzięki temu to daje złudzenie ruchu. Oczywiście mugole, choć wymyślili coś takiego, nie do końca potrafili to wykorzystać. Wyobraź sobie, że ich filmy są czarno białe - Zamyślona skinęła głową - i przez wiele lat nie potrafili dodać do nich dźwięku. My za to, dzięki magii, robimy to bez problemu.

Znowu zapadła cisza. Popatrzył na swoją wpół wypitą kawę, nagle znów nerwowy.

- Czyli cokolwiek by nie zrobili to mu zawsze będziemy lepsi. - Uśmiechnęła się, a w jej głosie słychać było dumę i wyższość. - Poznaj wroga... Nie Orionie, oni nigdy nie będą potrafili nam przeszkodzić. - Złapała jego dłoń i ścisnęła, uśmiechając się filuternie. Źrenice Oriona rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia. Nigdy nie robiła czegoś takiego. - Ale możemy się częściej wybierać do kina... To całkiem przyjemna rozrywka.

Dopiła szybko swoją kawę i wstała by się ubrać.

- Chodź - powiedziała, opatulając się dokładnie szalem i zapinając płaszcz, widząc, że on ciągle siedzi wpatrzony w nią, skamieniały. - Wracajmy do domu, już późno.

Deportowali się do salonu. Przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie, dostrzegając w ciemnościach tylko zarys sylwetki małżonka. Cały czas trzymali się za ręce i żadne nie chciało puścić. To było takie _magiczne. _Bardziej magiczne niż jakikolwiek film.

Walburga powoli stanęła na palcach przybliżając swoją twarz do twarzy Oriona. Pocałowała go. Ten ze zdumieniem odwzajemnił go. Przez chwilę ich usta stykały się w delikatnym pocałunku.

Czy to się działo na prawdę? Kobieta, z którą często się kłócił, która nie liczyła się z jego uczuciami, pocałowała go? Po raz pierwszy od ich ślubu i całkowicie dobrowolnie? Czy on śnił może, stęskniony do jakiejkolwiek bliskości?

Złapał jej twarz i delikatnie odepchnął od siebie. Na jego ustach gościł błogi uśmieszek.

- Wiesz, nawet się cieszę, że zaaranżowano nasz ślub. Inaczej nigdy nie zwróciłabyś na mnie uwagę - wyszeptał. Boże, on na prawdę to zrobił? To były słowa najbliższe wyznaniu miłości, inne nie przeszłyby mu przez gardło.

Wpatrywała się chwilę w jego oczy, zdezorientowana, zaniepokojona. Zraził ją? Nie! Nie teraz, kiedy wszystko zaczęło się pomiędzy nimi układać!

- Prawdopodobnie nie zrobiłabym tego - przyznała. - I nie wiedziałabym co tracę.

Orion nie mógł uwierzyć w to co się dzieje. Jego żona? Nie, nie... Magia? Magia dnia zakochanych? Oby. Czuł się taki szczęśliwy.

Możliwe, że jutro wszystko będzie po staremu, takie samo, ale jest jeszcze dzisiejszy dzień, prawda?

* * *

_Następnego dnia relacje Walburgi i Oriona wróciły do normy, nie udało im się ułożyć szczęśliwie swoich stosunków. Nie poszli też już nigdy więcej do kina._

_Dwa miesiące później kino zbankrutowało przez brak klientów. Nigdy później już nie próbowano wprowadzić na czarodziejski rynek filmów._

_Dziewięć miesięcy później, w listopadzie, na świat przyszedł pierworodny syn Oriona i Walburgi Blacków, Syriusz Black III._

* * *

*Dzień Chorego na Padaczkę jest obchodzony _tylko_ w Polsce i raczej Walburga by o nim nie wiedziała, ale nie jest to tak istotne w opowiadaniu, pozwoliłam sobie to tu zamieścić.


End file.
